


At Peace.

by mvsicbookfrxndom



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Bad Poetry, Feels, Gentleness, Holding Hands, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Prose Poem, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvsicbookfrxndom/pseuds/mvsicbookfrxndom
Summary: A 100-word, kinda OOC, kinda AU, kinda-romantic-undertones-but-nothing-really-happens, kinda fluffy drabble poem story thing.I was planning to publish this earlier, but it's still the 16th and I wanted this to be part of IFD17. Indulge me, why don't you?





	

The sun

s p r e a d

its golden rays

through the horizon.

Its light

_ crept _

into crevices

and

cut through

the

darkness.

Kirk stood

calmly watching it

make its way

from the  base of the canyon

all the way to the  top .

He felt calmer

now

than he thought he'd

ever felt before.

He squinted against

the sun's bright light,

battling it

so he could watch its unhurried journey,

touching

him

and

everything

around him.

He

**inhaled**

the fresh air.

And felt a hand

encase his.

Spock.

Their eyes met.

They shared this

idyllic

moment

together

at peace.


End file.
